


Who holds the jump rope?

by Rhidee



Series: 2019 Drabbles [7]
Category: Gone Girl (2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Amazing Amy, oh how they loved Amazing Amy.  Who ever gave a damn about regular old Amy?  The mimic, the changeling in the crib of Amazing Amy’s parents.--Incomplete introspection style fic about what's up with Amy Dunne





	Who holds the jump rope?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen i hate not publishing stuff and I also hate completing stuff after I get distracted sooooooo....[vanishes into the night rapidly]
> 
> Tw: Yo the cruder sexual assault word shows up exactly once and there's manipulation

Amazing Amy, oh how they loved Amazing Amy. Who ever gave a damn about regular old Amy? The mimic, the changeling in the crib of Amazing Amy’s parents. She was everything they wanted her to be, and nothing like human Amy at all.

And sure, for a while it was fascinating, seeing how people reacted. They loved her, hated her, all for things she had never done. Maybe that was the start. Maybe that’s when she realized what people saw meant a lot more than reality. 

Or maybe it was when she was little, scolded for not looking at faces and smiling at smiles, for not caring when she stepped on a bug or tripped and got hurt. She noticed the looks, after a while, she was smart like that. The small frown, which she had seen in a book, indicating displeasure. So she watched other kids, quietly playing by herself, and saw how they bawled and got mad and acted like an invisible director was moving everybody but her. So she decided to blend in, to march to the beat of the tune she couldn’t see. When she got hurt, she cried. When she disliked something, she yelled. Amy was the perfect actor for the shadow of the Amazing Amy.

But it was so boring. It was literally so boring. All these simple people with their simple motivations, it was just convenient that the allure of kept her beloved by her peers, even if she didn’t care about a word they said. It was endlessly dull. Then came a light at the end of the tunnel.

A stray comment, an ad, Amy really doesn’t care to remember what it was, but something suggested that to make it in the world charisma worked. And Amy loved it. She threw herself into it, she studied it. Finally, something to make all these dull people interesting. A few words, a few faces, and she could make anyone do anything. She wanted for nothing, and so she got lazy.

They really thought she wouldn’t notice. Every one of them, more confident than the last. They smiled and waved and then failed her behind her back. They were not doing what she wanted, they were not doing the roles she casted, they were toys that were not marching in line to the stupid beat she knew so well.

And she fucking hated it. She hated it stronger than anything else she had ever felt. And wasn’t this feeling? Wasn’t this emotion? The dislike for ducks out of line, the disorder and carelessness of humans.

So she decided to play. To be more creative. Learning was always easy, of course it was, she was Amazing fucking Amy. She could do anything she wanted and she’d excel. 

Of course she didn’t start with framing someone for rape. That would be ridiculous. Come on now, that’d be ridiculous. She started smaller. She didn’t like someone in a friend group, so she removed them. She didn’t like a teacher, so she fired them. The strings danced so beautifully beneath her fingers, plucking like a guitar, like a spider, like a million things that are not a puppeteer because she’s not moving them, she’s just making them want to move.

Amy loved it. She loved to pretend. She loved getting what she wanted. She lovedOH SHIT A BEE

**Author's Note:**

> It was a hornet. 
> 
> :(


End file.
